In the Shadows
by XxHell-in-my-HeadxX
Summary: Tatsuki has always been there to protected her friends... How will she feel when they must protect her?... Or do they?


Tatsuki looked up into the clear blue sky. She thought to herself of the irony of the situation. "The sky is so clear and beautiful, yet my thoughts are a mess. What happened last night? I'm so confused." She thought back to the night before...

Flashback

_The night was dark, the sidewalk being lit by pools of light coming from the streetlamps. Tatsuki looked up from the concrete, recognizing her friends house a couple hundred yards away. "Hmm... wonder how fast I can get there?" she thought and began sprinting as fast as she could. "Gotta stay fit for karate. I'm gonna be the best!" The wind blew up her short hair and ruffled her clothes as she ran. She came to a stop at the front of the house, breathing deeply. She put her fist up to knock on the door before it opened leaving an excited orange haired girl. Tatsuki put down her fist laughing. _

"_Ha, you were that excited to see me Orihime? I didn't even knock silly!" Tatsuki ruffled her hair as she stepped inside, taking off her shoes._

"_Awe Tatsuki I was just excited cause I made you some dinner!" Orihime beamed innocently. _

_Tatsuki got nervous... Orihime's cooking? YUCK. I love the girl like a sister, but her cooking is awful... "Awe sorry Orihime I already ate. Maybe next time."_

"_Oh... Ok well then next time! Guess I get all the yummy food for myself!" Orihime brightened after hearing of her friend's "full" stomach. _

_The two friends sat down at the table, and began to chat about their school life and Tatsuki's karate lessons. _

"_You know, I should take karate so I can learn how to fight bad things! Like robots! :O oooooohhhh..." Orihime said. _

"_Heh, ya Orihime that sounds like a great idea." Tatsuki said and thought, "I'd worry about you less." _

_The room became quiet... Tatsuki had an eerie feeling... she sensed danger coming and her fight mechanistic kicked into high gear. Her body tensed, preparing for the danger. Orihime appeared to be fine and not sensing anything. _

_She heard an explosion and the wall caved in, as if a bomb had been set, or something had smashed it. Tatsuki jumped towards Orihime, hoping to protect her from the falling debris. She felt a piece of the building collide with her head, and began fading away. _

_ She began fading in and out... Where are you Orihime? She saw a petite black haired girl standing defensively in front of her. Rukia Kuchiki... the new transfer student? what... she then noticed a flash of orange hair. Ichigo... what is going on... I have to help... She began fading out just as she saw a flash..._

"What happened? I know I saw the new transfer... and I know I saw Ichigo..." She began running towards her school. "I'm gonna find out! I have to! Those two are acting suspicious... What's gotten into you Ichigo?"

Tastuki entered the school grounds, stopping and taking deep breaths. She rolls her shoulders trying to loosen up, and be less tense.

And then... It hit her.

"TATUSKI!" she heard before feeling arms wrap around her.

Tatsuki got a stress mark before whacking Keigo into the ground. She slammed her foot onto his back before screaming, "GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA!"

Keigo slumps, up getting a pouty face... "Fine I'll just go hug Orihime." He looks over realizing his mistake, before being slammed into the ground again.

Tatsuki walked into her classroom, before seeing Orihime. She walked over, earning a smile from her friend. Orihime said "Tatsuki I have something to show you!"

Tatsuki got a curious look... "What is it Orihime?"

She then pulled out her sketchbook. Orihime aid, "Look i drew you! My art teacher said to draw something that inspires us!"

Tatsuki thought, "This would have been touching if it wasn't for the fact that... "WHA! Why do I have cat ears and look like a transformer?"

Orihime says, "They're fox ears."

Tatsuki just slumps against her desk next to Orihime.

Orihime notices something is bugging her best friend. "Um... are you ok Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki looks u, searching Orihime's eyes for an answer before saying, "Yes, there's something wrong. I'll talk to you about it at lunch." She begins packing some of her things away before getting up from her desk. "Tell the teacher I got sick or something Orihime."

Orihime says "Ok! :) ... wait what?"


End file.
